Dependencia
by Red Tangerine
Summary: Kio le hace una pregunta a Natsuo, y recibe otra en respuesta [El ojo de Natsuo, la nariz de Youji, el ¿corazón? de Kio]


**Disclaimer**: Una vez más, todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kouga Yun, porque si fueran míos … ya sabéis que el manga se llamaría Beloved. O no, porque visto lo visto últimamente … je je je

Aclaro una cosa: en este fic se maneja cierto aspecto de la vida de los Zero, pero para que tenga sentido, necesito hacer que Kio conozca acerca de los combates, los Fighter, los Sacrifice, y de la particularidad de los Zero de no sentir dolor. No es tanto como una especie de UA, pero … Ahí queda dicho.

Y por último, me gustaría dedicar esta historia a **Fanderichie**, por tantas y tantas cosas que no sabría por dónde empezar. Aunque bueno, una bastante importante podría ser que es la fanática #1 de los Zero (y no voy a discutir con nadie eso ;P), pero para mí, es la menos relevante. Espero que te guste (y si no, miente xD)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kio miró a su alrededor, y reprimió un gemido de satisfacción. Subido como estaba a la encimera de la cocina (acababa de terminar de fregar el suelo de madera, y no quería ir dejando huellas por toda la casa), tenía una amplia visión de la casa de Soubi y de su … _obra_.

Ante la _promesa_ de Soubi de pasar con él todo el fin de semana (últimamente se veían poco, porque éste pasaba más tiempo en el colegio que en la facultad), se había levantado temprano y se había presentado a primera hora en su casa, sigilosamente, con la intención de esperar a que se despertara con él sentado encima de su cama y con la bandeja del desayuno en sus rodillas. Sin embargo –debería haberlo pensado-, su rubio amigo pasaba cada vez menos tiempo en su apartamento (juraría que, de hecho, hacía un par de noches que no iba ni a dormir), por lo que no le sorprendió no encontrarle ahí. Además, habían quedado para comer, así que tampoco podría reprocharle nada.

La cama, sin embargo, estaba deshecha, y su ropa se amontonaba peligrosamente en una silla, y amenazaba con venirse abajo con el próximo lanzamiento de pantalón que efectuase. La escasa atención que prestaba a las tareas domésticas era cada vez era más evidente, y se reflejaba no sólo en su dormitorio, sino en el lío de frascos vacíos amontonados en el cuarto de baño, en los cojines tirados por el suelo del salón y en las pinturas y obras a medio acabar medio desparramadas por el suelo (en la mesa no cabía nada más) de su estudio.

Sonriendo ante unas imaginarias y posibles recompensas, Kio fue a la cocina a buscar los útiles de limpieza de Soubi (estaba seguro de que tendría), y comenzó a recoger (aunque fue un punto difícil elegir por dónde empezar) y limpiar minuciosamente cada rincón de la vivienda.

El suelo brillaba ahora como nuevo, la luz que entraba por las ventanas se reflejaba en el escritorio, ahora totalmente despejado, aunque conservando cierto toque personal (así de bien conocía Kio a su amigo), la habitación principal parecía ahora más grande al no estar llena de tantos objetos, y el salón, con sus muebles y sofás bien colocados, era habitable otra vez.

De la cocina salía un olor dulzón y agradable que inundaba cada una de las estancias: había decidido cocinar el plato favorito de Soubi, augurándose un postre –a Kio le encanta soñar despierto- especialmente agradable.

Pudo escuchar sin problemas el sonido de unas llaves entrando en la cerradura; y también a su propio corazón acelerarse, y de no haber acabado el chupa chups que le había mantenido ocupado mientras esperaba a que el suelo terminase de secar, estaba seguro de que se le habría caído. Estaba ansioso por ver a Soubi.

Pero en lugar de reconocer la familiar fragancia de su amigo, de ver su pelo rubio casi flotando detrás de él al ritmo de sus pasos, percibió dos figuras borrosas que pasaron corriendo a gran velocidad por el pasillo (juraría que una había tropezado con la alfombra, y que ésta había quedado totalmente descolocada) para tirarse, en medio de una sonora carcajada, en el sofá más grande de los dos, que se desplazó violentamente hacia atrás.

La puerta de la calle había quedado totalmente abierta. Pero no tanto como los ojos de Kio.

Obligando a sus piernas a reaccionar, bajó de un salto al suelo, y reconociendo a quienes seguían jugueteando en el sillón sin hacer caso de su presencia, se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa en completo silencio. Una vez allí, sonriendo maliciosamente, cerró la puerta de un sonoro golpe.

Dos cabezas se alzaron desde el respaldo del sofá simultáneamente, mirándole con cierta sorpresa. Pero al cabo de pocos segundos, sus propietarios soltaron una alegre risita, y se incorporaron hasta apoyar los brazos en el borde del asiento.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Fue una pregunta pronunciada al mismo tiempo por tres bocas distintas.

El momento de silencio inicial se vio interrumpido por una nueva risa de los recién llegados.

-Bueno, creo que sí sé qué haces aquí –comentó el chico pelirrojo con una sonrisa.- De hecho, le estaba comentando a Youji lo mullido … cómodo … que estaba el sillón. Llevamos viniendo aquí cada tarde y nunca habíamos estado tan bien. Supongo que te hemos estropeado el plan¿ no es cierto? –terminó, maliciosamente.

Youji rió suavemente ante la sutil alusión de su compañero. Le mordió la oreja cariñosamente, y se levantó ágilmente del sofá, caminado de manera tan rápida hacia la cocina que Kio sólo se dio cuenta de que se había dirigido ahí por el rastro de objetos (la lámpara, el libro sobre la mesilla, el mando de la televisión) que había dejado tirados por el suelo a su paso.

En un intento de no desesperarse, volvió a centrarse en Soubi, en cómo él sí reconocería, recompensaría su esfuerzo por hacer de su casa un sitio más habitable. Nada más terminar de recoger y colocar hasta el más mínimo detalle, se volvió para responder a Natsuo (se dio cuenta de que aún no había abierto la boca), pero descubrió que había desaparecido.

Se giró bruscamente para encontrar a sus jóvenes visitantes inclinados (de puntillas, aún llegaban con cierta dificultad) sobre la cacerola donde, en esos instantes, terminaba de cocinarse lo que él consideraba como su mayor _éxito de esa mañana_ (y que era la clave incuestionable de lo que podía ser el mayor _éxito del día_).

Podía ver a Natsuo removiendo con cuestionable interés el contenido con una cuchara que antes no estaba ahí, y a Youji aplaudiendo excitado la intervención de su compañero.

-¡Ey¡Vosotros¡Apartaos de ahí en seguida!

Ambos se sobresaltaron con un brinco al oír los veloces pasos de Kio hacia ellos, y se separaron rápidamente de la comida. Kio la examinó concienzudamente durante unos instantes, casi convencido de que en esos momentos habría algo en la mezcla que no debería estar ahí. Miro a los dos chicos con recelo, que mantenían una sonrisa encantadora y una actitud inocente.

-No te pongas así –comentó Natsuo.

-Nunca nos atreveríamos a estropear algo como esto. _Huele estupendamente_ –añadió Youji, maliciosamente.

Creyó ver a Natsuo sonreír con cierto sarcasmo. Era la prueba que necesitaba Kio para saber que esos dos habían hecho algo.

Youji bostezó ruidosamente, y con una pirueta, se dirigió de nuevo al salón, donde se puso a ver la televisión sentado en la alfombra. Natsuo, por el contrario, se subió de un salto a la encimera, mientras miraba con curiosidad cómo Kio intentaba descubrir qué habían añadido a la receta.

-Ya te hemos dicho que no lo hemos tocado¿qué más quieres?-preguntó Natsuo.

-Quiero que … ¡Quiero que os vayáis! No, no …escucha –balbuceó Kio, consciente del tono histérico de su voz. –Verás, posiblemente te importe poco, pero hoy … Souchan … yo … casa … limpiar … comida … solos. ¿Entiendes?

-Te juro que lo estoy intentando –sonrió Natsuo. –Déjame que piense … ¡Ah! Ya entiendo. Una especie de cita¿ no es eso? –comentó alegremente.

-Mmmmm … algo así –confesó Kio, desviando la mirada

-Pero … ¿crees que a Ritsuka le parecerá bien?

-No sé, puede que … ¡Eh¡No me hables como si estuviera haciendo algo malo¡Es mi amigo¡Tengo derecho a verle siempre que quiera!

Natsuo le miraba fijamente, su sonrisa ahora ligeramente torcida.

-Tienes razón. Pero Soubi … hm, Soubi no va a venir hoy.

-¿Cómo que …¡Claro que sí¡Hemos quedado!

Natsuo bajó al suelo, y sonrió de nuevo.

-Bueno, es una lástima, entonces. Me hubiera gustado ser yo quien _deshiciera_ la cama –rió ante la cara de sorpresa de Kio, y después añadió.- Es broma.

Kio rió también.

-Desde luego, estos niños …

Hizo un amplio y exagerado ademán, un amago de golpe a medio camino entre lo amistoso y la amenaza, con la palma de su mano abierta, y describió un movimiento lo suficientemente lento y previsible como para no impactar en la cabeza de Natsuo … aunque, sorprendentemente, le alcanzó a la altura de las orejas.

Kio se quedó de piedra. Había esperado que lo esquivase, al fin y al cabo, esa había sido su intención.

Natsuo se revolvió contra él en una fracción de segundo, y alcanzó a morderle, como un niño enfadado, el dorso de su mano.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Una vez más, habían pronunciado la misma frase a la vez. Youji les miraba en silencio unos pasos por delante suyo, inmóvil.

Kio se frotaba la mano, sin salir aún de su asombro. Estaba ligeramente irritado, y respondió de mala gana.

-No te quejes, el golpe no te ha dolido –murmuró fríamente. –Además, el movimiento fue tan lento y previsible que _cualquiera_ lo habría esquivado.

-No si me viene por mi punto débil –respondió Natsuo, repentinamente calmado. –No si viene por el lado por el que no veo.

No lo había pensado. Siempre había visto al pelirrojo como alguien extremadamente ágil, rápido y preciso en sus movimientos como para percatarse de su falta de visión por el lado derecho. Kio observó a Natsuo darse la vuelta y sentarse entre los brazos de Youji. Se acercó lentamente hasta ellos, y se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Siempre ha sido igual? –preguntó al cabo de un rato, con voz queda.

Natsuo entendió la pregunta, y respondió con un leve movimiento afirmativo.

-¿Te … te crearon así? –inquirió de nuevo Kio.

-Sí, nací así –corrigió delicadamente Natsuo.

-Pero … ¿por qué?

-Dependencia –respondió simplemente Natsuo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Dependencia … La palabra daba vueltas alrededor de la cabeza de Kio, pero no le decía nada.

Natsuo sonrió, pero la antigua alegría que le caracterizaba había dado paso a una mueca de tristeza.

-Veo que no lo entiendes –susurró suavemente. –El hecho de no sentir dolor no nos hace invencibles.- Hizo una pausa, y miró a Kio, que seguía expectante.

Youji parecía tenso, y apretó más a Natsuo entre sus brazos.

-Por el contrario –prosiguió el Fighter –nos hace temerarios, descuidados, e incluso arrogantes. El dolor te hace consciente de tus limitaciones, y es un arma eficaz para saber cuándo estás bajo riesgo –reflexionó unos instantes. –Un golpe puede matarme, matarnos, igual que a ti, pero la diferencia está en que yo me daré cuenta en el último instante de su gravedad, mientras que tú serás consciente, desde el mismo principio, de que estás herido. Y eso te da opción a ser cauto y salvarte.

-Pero no veo cómo eso …

-Quiero decir que yo no sé por mí mismo cuando estoy en peligro. Necesito ver la preocupación en el rostro de Youji para saber que algo no va bien. Si él no está …

-Pero sigo sin comprender … tu ojo …

-A eso voy –sonrió con falsa alegría. –Nagisa consideró que el fracaso de su anterior equipo Zero se debió a la excesiva autonomía de los dos miembros del equipo. Si el vínculo no es lo suficientemente fuerte, la derrota es segura. Nagisa intentó arreglar su error fortaleciendo la sensación de inseguridad entre nosotros, ya que no sentimos _nada_ físico. Youji es incapaz de detectar ningún tipo de olor. Yo no puedo ver los ataques que vienen del lado derecho, como has podido comprobar, aunque no todos son tan inofensivos como ése –hizo una pausa. -¿Lo ves ahora? Nos _necesitamos_. _Necesito_ que Youji me avise de cómo y cuándo tengo que moverme cuando alguien me ataca por la derecha. Youji _necesita_ que le avise cuando se ha expuesto demasiado tiempo a alguna sustancia peligrosa.

Kio asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces … entonces … ¿no tiene sentido del olfato? –balbució rápidamente.

-No –sonrió Youji. –Soy incapaz de percibir el olor de un gas tóxico, de un producto químico, de líquidos de fragancia nociva, de un ramo de flores, de la tierra mojada por la lluvia, de la comida haciéndose en una cocina …

Kio cayó entonces en la cuenta. _Huele estupendamente, _había dicho antes Youji, aunque no supo interpretar después correctamente sus sonrisas: lo que había tomado como una travesura de niños, era en realidad una broma privada más cruel de lo que podía haber esperado jamás.

-Pero eso significa …

-Eso quiere decir que siempre estaremos juntos, sí.

-¡Pero eso es terrible! –respondió Kio. Natsuo arqueó levemente las cejas. –No puedo … no quiero imaginar … Necesitar a alguien de esa manera … estar siempre atado a … estar pendiente de … Yo soy independiente, y no podría …

-¿Me estás diciendo que tú no vives así? –preguntó Natsuo sonriendo, esta vez sinceramente.

-Por supuest … .-Kio se interrumpió.

La puerta de entrada se había abierto, y a través de ella, envuelto en suaves rayos de luz, entró Soubi en la habitación. Entró tarareando suavemente una canción, con aire distraído y definitivamente alegre, y se dirigió sin vacilar a su habitación. Aunque, al cabo de pocos segundos, se asomó por el marcó de la puerta, apretando suavemente las lentes contra sus ojos, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo. Luego, sonriendo, comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la estancia, donde unos sorprendidos Natsuo y Youji le miraban sin parpadear, recogiendo cosas que parecía estar buscando, mientras hablaba sin parar.

-Ah, Kio, me alegro que estés aquí. Ya sabes que puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras pero –se agachó a recoger las llaves, que se le habían caído de las manos – realmente deberías haberme avisado de que ibas a venir. No pensaba hacer nada hoy, pero anoche me llamó Ritsuka y me pidió que le acompañara a … a… ¿Qué he hecho con las llav -¡Ah! Aquí están. No olvides cerrar después de salir. Hasta luego –sonrió con evidente felicidad.

Kio no se había movido durante el discurso de su amigo. Tampoco ahora. No podía pensar, hablar, o ver otra cosa que no fuera a Soubi saliendo por la puerta sin detenerse a mirarle un instante siquiera.

Se había olvidado de él. Natsuo lo había dicho, _No va a venir. _Quizá eso hubiera sido mejor. En otras ocasiones había encontrado disculpas y pretexto increíbles para disculparle. Pero ahora …

Kio sintió los dedos de Natsuo recorrer el dorso de su mano.

-Antes me has entendido mal. Igual que una vez Nagisa lo malinterpretó en sus conjeturas y teorías. No necesito ser ciego para necesitar estar con Youji siempre. Se trata de algo que no se ve. Hay algo más profundo que me ata a él.

Kio asintió con la cabeza, lentamente.

-¿Y tú, Kio? –Natsuo se apretó aún más contra Youji, que enterró su rostro en el pelo. -¿Te crees entonces tan independiente?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Soubi** **me ha quedado un poco … malo¿no? Pobre, estaba emocionado porque Ritsuka le ha llamado, no se lo tengáis en cuenta …**

**Si te ha gustado (…), dilo. Si no, también, me encantaría que me dijeras cómo mejorar. Gracias **


End file.
